Love Isn't Blind, It Just Only Sees What Matter
by denayaira
Summary: Chapter 5 - White Day itu seharusnya membahagiakan, 'kan? ― Chibi!Sasuke dan Fem!Naruto. Five-shots, completed. Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Black and White Challenge dari blackpapillon. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Akhirnya ikut jugaaaaah.... -ditendang-  
Nyohohoho... Ini fic untuk black and white Challenge.  
Sebenarnya sih, tempo hari pengen ikut, tapi nggak jadi karena nggak ada ide. Belakangan ada ide, tapi masih nggak yakin bisa sesuai dengan Challenge atau enggak, niatannya bakal di upload dengan atau tanpa Challenge.  
Itu karena saya musti melarikan diri dari per-angsty-an Welcome to the Real World! Back to fluffy!! Yeah!! -dilempar-

* * *

**Pairing:** Chibi-SasuXFemNaru!! *evil grin* Mungkin saya ini emang pedofil...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all the characters is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And the tittle, "Love isn't blind, it just sees what matters" is belongs to William Curry. Pinjam dulu ya... =)

* * *

**_Black and White Challenge_**

**_Set White_**

**_Theme for this Chapter: Secret Joy_**

* * *

Aku membuka pintu menuju balkonku.

Akupun melangkah menuju balkon dan bersandar di besi penahannya. Langit berawan, amat gelap. Perkiraan cuaca di TV memang memperkirakan bahwa Konoha akan terus mendung dan hujan selama seminggu ke depan. Tapi aku tak begitu peduli. Hujan seperti apapun tak jadi masalah selama aku ada di rumah. Dan kalaupun tidak sedang berada di rumah, tinggal siapkan payung dan masalah selesai. Hanya orang-orang bodoh saja yang tidak membawa payung di cuaca seperti ini.

Saat mataku jatuh ke jalan yang ada di bawah sana, pandanganku langsung tertuju pada rambut pirang seorang gadis. Rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua dari seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahku.

Hhhh… dia lagi.

* * *

___**Love isn't blind**_**, it just only sees what matters**

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Umurku 12 tahun, kelas 6 SD. Warna rambutku hitam, mataku juga berwarna sama. Hampir semua anggota keluarga Uchiha punya ciri khas yang mirip… bukan hampir lagi, sepertinya rambut hitam dan mata onyx memang ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

Aku anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kakakku bernama Itachi. Aniki adalah tumpuan harapan dari kedua orang tuaku. Mereka berharap banyak dari aniki, dan memang, sejauh ini aniki selalu bisa memenuhi harapan mereka. Aniki berhasil masuk ke SMA Konoha, sekolah paling ternama di Konoha ini. Bukan itu saja, aniki juga selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di setiap semesternya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aniki bisa sehebat itu. Satu hal yang pasti, seberapapun besarnya aku berusaha, nilai-nilaiku tidak pernah bisa melampaui nilai-nilainya saat seumurku. Rasanya tidak ada gunanya aku mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas tapi tidak diakui oleh ayahku sendiri. Meski begitu, aku tidak benci dia. Mungkin aku memang iri padanya… tapi aku tidak benci aniki.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal lagi yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku.

Ada seorang gadis… Namanya Uzumaki Naru. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Ada tiga garis aneh di masing-masing pipinya. Rambutnya selalu dikuncir dua… setidaknya model itu yang selalu kudapati setiap kali melihatnya. Ia adik kelas aniki. Dan kurasa… ia pacar aniki. Atau mungkin teman dekat aniki. Entahlah, aku kurang tahu. Dan aku juga malas untuk menanyakannya langsung pada aniki. Yang kutahu pasti, ia menyukai aniki. Pipinya yang berwarna karamel pasti memerah kalau ada ia berada di dekat aniki. Mata biru langitnya yang indah tak pernah lepas dari sosok aniki. Bibir pink-nya yang lembut juga selalu tersenyum di depan aniki…

Aku yakin, di sekolah ada lusinan gadis yang mengejar aniki… tapi yang satu ini berbeda. Ia satu-satunya gadis yang aniki biarkan datang ke rumah, bahkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memang, rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah kami. Tapi tak ada gadis lain yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari aniki, sekalipun itu gadis yang rumahnya berada di sebelah rumah kami. Itulah mengapa aku merasa ia adalah kekasih aniki. Dan itulah mengapa kurasa aku jadi benci… atau setidaknya cemburu. Bukan pada gadis itu, karena ia mengambil aniki… tapi pada aniki yang bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan dia.

Ya, saat kusadari, ternyata aku sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaan ini muncul sejak kapan, dan bagaimana. Tapi… itulah yang kurasa. Mungkin ini karena aku sudah muak dengan gadis-gadis di kelasku yang tingkahnya amat mengesalkan. Atau bisa juga karena dia adalah gadis pertama yang berada sedekat ini denganku, tapi tidak mempedulikanku? Entahlah… Harus kuakui, otakku memang aneh. Kenapa malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku? Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti, atau tepatnya belum bisa.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan balkonku, melintasi kamarku, dan berniat keluar untuk pergi ke dapur. Saat membuka pintu, ekor kedua mata onyx hitamku langsung bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia berada di depan pintu kamar aniki yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Sedang berdiri dan menunggu pintu dibukakan.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya… untuk ke dapur, aku memang harus melewati pintu aniki dan menuruni tangga rumah kami. Matanya lalu bertemu pandang denganku. Dan ia tersenyum.

Senyum itu. Senyuman itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Tapi selama ini, senyuman itu hanya ada untuk aniki. Bukan untukku. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk balas tersenyum. Tapi, belum sempat aku membalas senyum itu, pintu aniki terbuka. Perhatiannya teralih pada aniki dan ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Akupun hanya diam saja, bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa dan hanya terus berjalan hingga mencapai tangga.

Andai ia tahu… andai ia bisa tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ia tersenyum padaku.  
Tapi kalaupun ia tahu, belum tentu ia peduli.

* * *

Sore ini hujan.

Aku sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolahku. Hari ini aku memang pulang agak terlambat karena harus piket di kelas sebelum pulang. Tas sekolahku masih menggantung setia di punggungku. Aku berjalan santai dengan menenteng payung biru milikku. Tangan kiri yang tidak memegang payung kumasukkan dalam kantong celanaku. Dengan sneakers putihku, sesekali aku menendang kerikil di jalanan. Melihatnya terlontar di bawah curahan hujan dan memercikkan air di sekitar tempatnya terjatuh. Aku tidak peduli percikan air itu bisa mengotori baju dan celanaku. Yang penting hujan tidak mengganggu gugat tubuhku dan membuatku sakit.

Saat aku sampai ke kerikil ketiga, aku melihat sosok seorang gadis yang amat kukenal tengah berjalan di bawah hujan, berada lebih dari sepuluh meter di depanku.

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih berkuncir dua itu terkulai lemas dan basah. Kemeja putih dan rok kotak-kotak cokelatnya juga sudah basah karena air hujan. Begitu pula tas sekolahnya, tas tangan hitam berbentuk kotak pipih, yang masih setia bertengger di tangannya.

Hah. Ternyata masih ada juga orang bodoh seperti dia… sudah kubilang 'kan? Orang yang tidak membawa payung di hari-hari seperti ini hanyalah orang-orang bodoh… terlebih, ia berjalan pelan seakan tak ada hujan di sekitarnya. Seakan warna biru-lah yang bertengger indah di atas sana.

…dasar dobe.

Tanpa sadar aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menyusulnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari keberadaan payung biru itu di atas rambut pirangnya.

Ia terpaku sejenak dan menatapku dengan mata birunya itu dalam diam. Dari dekat, aku bisa melihat dia memang benar-benar sudah basah, wajahnyapun tidak luput dari sentuhan air hujan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap memegang payung itu dengan agak susah payah… kau lihat itu? Agak. Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan bahwa aku kesulitan menjaga posisi payung ini. Biar bagaimanapun, gadis di hadapanku ini berumur 16 atau mungkin 17 tahun. Sedangkan aku hanyalah bocah berumur 12 tahun. Aku tidak lebih tinggi darinya… atau dengan berat hati, aku harus mengakui aku memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Chi… Chibi-Itachi!!" serunya, memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Aku bukan Chibi-Itachi." balasku segera, dengan sedikit emosi.

"Eh? Tapi kalian 'kan mirip? Cuma agak beda di rambut… Rambut Itachi-senpai itu panjang… tidak seperti pantat bebek begini…" katanya sambil memegang rambutku.

"Tidak," aku menepis tangannya, "Aku tidak punya dua keriput yang bertengger di pipiku. Dan rambutku ini bukan pantat bebek, dobe."

"Hei! Dia itu kakakmu, kau tidak boleh menghinanya begitu! Dan jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balasku, "ambil ini!" Lanjutku sambil menyodorkan pegangan payung itu. Gadis ini refleks menerimanya.

Akupun melepas ranselku dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku, bersiap pergi dan berlari menuju rumah. Tapi ia menahanku.

"Kita bisa pulang bersama 'kan?" ucapnya.

Pulang dan dipayungi oleh gadis yang kau sukai di sepanjang perjalanan? Maaf saja! Mungkin itu akan menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak rela kalau dia yang harus memegang payung itu selama perjalanan pulang. Sialnya, dengan tinggiku yang seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan memegang payung itu hingga kami sampai ke rumah!

"Tidak. Aku duluan." balasku.

Akupun berlari menembus hujan dengan tas hitamku sebagai satu-satunya pelindung di kepalaku. Meninggalkan ia yang masih terpaku dengan payung biruku.

... cara bodoh untuk meminjamkan payung.  
Aku tahu itu.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_

* * *

**Words: **1.219 words.

.

.

.

Nggak kelihatan ya, 'secret joy'-nya??  
Megu emang bego... =___=  
Akhir kata... saya hanya bisa berdoa fic ini bisa selesai tepat waktu! Amin.

Tolong di review kalau tidak keberatan... =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Kompi rusak.... dua hari dua malam tertunda buat memposting fic ini... T-T

**Review Reply!**

**Minna-san : **Gomen banyak typo kemarin, udah saya perbaiki sih... Tempo hari ngetiknya dikejar-kejar waktu, maklum, kompi di rumah saya lebih sibuk dari saya sendiri... Dan waktu itu saya udah mau diusir... =__=

**Alluka Niero :** Senpai musti semangat!! Semangat! Challenge kan bukan segalanya... yang penting fic-nya!  
**ArdhaN :** Arigato...! XD Iya, typonya udah diperbaiki! ^^  
**Aoi No Tsuki :** Biar pendek yang penting keren! XD -dichidori-  
**Chatryne Bhrysaisz :** Arigato teme! Kalo kamu mau dipanggil Chibi-Itachi saya siap kok!  
**Sefa-Sama : **Tenang, sekali-kali femNaru nggak pa-pa kan? Saya tetap cinta SasuNaru yang asli!  
**Nazuki. Kyouru :** Iya mama...! *hug* Saya memang lebih cocok di fluff... tapi rasa-rasanya saya sudah kehilangan bakat fluff saya... =__= Kalau dibandingkan dengan fic-fic sebelumnya fic ini... *speechless*  
**dilia shiraishi :** Kayakya fic ini juga nggak berasa fluffy deh... *ikut pundung di pojokan* Hah? Bikin chibiSaskayNaru juga? Berarti kita sama-sama pedofil... -dilempar- Bikin aja! XD Temanya dapet? Syukurlah...  
**Lovely Lucifer :** Arigato...! XD  
**Kosuke Maeda :** Begitukah? Syukurlah! Chapter di fic ini memang lebih pendek dari yang biasa saya buat, emang ceritanya simpel aja kok... BTW, TPTS itu apa? Jadi penasaran! XD  
**HakAr4 s1N :** Arigato! Udah buka infantrum belum?  
**Ambudaff :** Ambu! *peluk* Telat lebih baik daripada tidak... XD Ini lanjutannya Ambu!

**Disclaimer:**

I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Hhh...

* * *

**Black and White Challenge**

**Set White**

**Theme for this Chapter: Eyes**

* * *

Pintu rumah berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Akupun memandang orang yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku, senior yang sangat kuhormati dan kusukai.

"Eh... ngg..." aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Pemuda itu, Itachi-senpai, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi berada bersamanya selama beberapa minggu membuatku paham apa yang ia katakan lewat mata onyx hitamnya itu.

"Ak-aku datang... untuk bertemu chibi-senpai... ekh!" Aku segera menutup mulutku, menyesali kata-kataku sendiri. Dasar mulut bodoh! Bodoh!

"Chibi?" ia bertanya tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menunjukkan payung biru si Chibi itu sambil berkata,

"Iya... adik Itachi-senpai... Si Su... Sa... Sa..." Akh! Aku tidak ingat namanya! Hhhh... jelaslah. Aku 'kan belum pernah kenalan langsung dengannya? Itachi-senpai saja hanya pernah menyebut namanya sekali...

"...Sasuke?" Ah, sekarang dua kali.

* * *

**Love Isn't Blind, It Just Only Sees What Matter**

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Daun pintu berwarna biru tua itu terbuka. Segera setelahnya aku mendapati wajah bocah lelaki yang menolongku kemarin. Ia tidak sempat menyembunyian rasa kejut di matanya saat melihatku.

"Ng... hai?" ucapku.

Ia segera menutup pintunya dengan keras di hadapanku.

"Eh?! Hei!!" Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu.

"Dia memang begitu. Sudahlah, letakkan saja payungnya di depan pintu." kata Itachi-senpai padaku, sebelum akhirnya ia juga nyelonor masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hhhrrrgh... tidak adik, tidak kakak, kelakuannya sama saja!

"Oi, teme! Kalau kau tidak membuka pintumu, payungmu tidak akan kukembalikan!!" seruku di depan pintu itu.

Tak lama, aku mendengar balasan,

"...ambil saja."

Cih. Tidak mempan!

"Buka pintumu! Kalau tidak, akau kupanggil kau CHIBI-TEME-PANTAT BEBEK seumur hidupmu!!" ancamku lagi.

"Ini bukan pantat bebek, usuratonkachi!!" seru anak itu sambil membuka pintunya.

Seringaian jahil langsung terukir di bibirku. Aku menang.

"Biarkan aku masuk, teme." ucapku sambil menyelipkan kakiku di antara daun pintu dan bingkai pintunya, agar ia tidak bisa menutup pintu seenaknya lagi. Tanpa berkata-kata, bocah ini membuka pintu kamarnya agar aku bisa masuk. Sambil tersenyum manis, akupun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Untuk ukuran anak lelaki, aku tahu persis kamar ini sangat rapi. Semua perabotannya tertata baik. Barang-barangnya tidak berhamburan. Kasurnya, yang berlapis bedcover berwarna biru muda, tampak rapi seperti belum ditiduri. (Ini hanya tebakanku saja, tapi, apa dia benar-benar suka biru ya?) Pintu kaca balkonnya terbuka lebar, membuat tirai berwarna putih halus itu terus begerak ditiup angin. Aku juga mendapati sebuah meja bulat dan rendah berwarna cokelat yang berada di atas karpet putih. Di atas meja itu tampak beberapa buku yang terbuka. Ah, dia sedang mengerjakan PR rupanya...

"Kenapa tidak diletakkan di depan pintu saja, sih?" protesnya sambil duduk di atas karpet putih, tepat di sisi meja bulat itu. Akupun mengekorinya dan duduk di sisi meja yang berlawanan.

"Aku mau berterimakasih dulu, tahu. Dan bukan begitu caranya berterimakasih," kataku.

"Oh ya?" balasnya sambil menyeringai, "Lalu, apa mengejek dan mengancam di depan pintu kamar orang yang meminjamkanmu payung adalah cara yang baik?"

"Membanting pintu di depan tamu dan kakakmu juga bukan hal yang sopan, teme." balasku, "Lagipula, aku ini lebih tua darimu, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku lebih sopan?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, seringainya juga hilang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sekilas, bisa kurasakan ada kecewa yang terpancar dari sinar matanya.

"...kau tidak pantas untuk kupanggil dengan cara hormat, dobe." Itulah balasannya.

Darahku jadi mendidih.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!! Kau benar-benar TEME!"

"Hn. Dan sikapmu mengisyaratkan bahwa kau benar-benar dobe."

Aku terdiam.  
Kesabaranku habis.  
Tahu apa dia? Kami baru juga bicara sejak kemarin, dan dia sudah seenaknya memanggilku dobe. Tidak cukupkah aku dicela dan dihina oleh teman-teman sekelasku? Haruskah harga diriku diinjak-injak juga oleh anak lelaki yang baru berbicara denganku kemarin?

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan perasaanku agar air mata tidak memenuhi mataku. Akupun bangkit dari dudukku.

"Aku pulang," kataku dingin tanpa menatap wajah anak itu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi, belum juga aku berhasil melangkah, tanganku digenggam erat olehnya. Tak kusangka tangan kecil itu punya kekuatan seperti ini... biar bagaimanapun, ia anak lelaki.

Aku menatapnya tajam dengan mata biruku. Tetap tanpa kata. Semoga saja ia tak melihat cairan bening itu di sana.

Ia hanya balas menatapku, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku bisa melihat penyesalan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, di matanya. Tapi... ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebegitu sulitnyakah baginya untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf'?

Akhirnya ia melepas tangannya dariku, pasrah. Tak lupa ia membuang wajah dariku, menatap pada pintu kaca balkonnya yang terbuka.

Hhhh... dasar anak sombong.

Akupun duduk kembali, meski tak berkata apa-apa.  
Pasti aku akan terlihat seperti orang yang plin-plan. Mengatakan akan pergi, tapi malah duduk kembali. Hanya saja... aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar pergi, aku tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi dengan anak ini untuk seterusnya. Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku memandangi anak lelaki di hadapanku ini. Ia masih menatap pada pintu kaca itu, masih belum berani menatapku. Anak ini... kata-katanya memang tajam. Sikapnya menyebalkan. Tapi... aku tahu ia baik.

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia meminjamkan payung padaku dan tidak peduli dirinya sendiri kehujanan?Itu... itu sikap pria dewasa. Pemuda seumurankupun belum tentu mau melakukan itu. Apalagi untuk cewek sepertiku.

Keheningan di antara kami belum juga terpecahkan. Rasa-rasanya aku jadi salah tingkah... cuma aku tetap tidak tahu harus berkata apa!!

Terlebih... kenapa harus salah tingkah pada bocah sekolah dasar begini?

"Hujan," ucapnya pendek, menarikku keluar dari pikiranku.

"Eh?" balasku bingung.

"Di luar hujan," ulang anak itu lagi.

Aku melihat ke luar sana, ke pintu balkonnya yang terbuka. Ya... hujan, hujan deras. Kedua mataku lalu kembali memandang pada anak lelaki ini. Ia tengah memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya. Kedua mata onyx hitamnya menatap jauh pada hujan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Tapi, satu hal yang kuketahui pasti, kini ia tampak begitu mempesona. Begitu dewasa.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas.

Andai saja aku lebih muda lima tahun, aku pasti akan membiarkan diriku tergila-gila padanya. Tapi selamanya aku hanya bisa menyukainya saja. Bocah seperti dia... pasti sama saja dengan Itachi-senpai. Mereka terlalu tinggi di atas sana, tak terjangkau. Tak akan pernah terjangkau untuk orang sepertiku

Aku melihat ke pintu itu lagi, mengamati pemandangan sekitar yang mengabur karena kabut. Mengamati ribuan titik air yang jatuh dan membentuk garis-garis putih halus yang membelah udara. Hujannya makin deras... seperti kemarin itu.

Hujan... huj... AH!!!

"Ak-aku tidak bawa payung!" pekikku panik, lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah diam sejenak dengan wajah sinis, bocah ini membalas,

"Dasar dobe."

"T-teme! Mana kutahu akan hujan? Tadi 'kan cerah!" belaku, "Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak tahu bagaimana anehnya melihat orang membawa dua payung sekaligus di hari cerah?!!"

"Hn, terserah, dobe." balas anak itu.

"Teme!" pekikku.

"Dobe," balasnya dingin.

"Teme!!" seruku lagi.

"Dobe," balasnya lagi. Hah, sejak kapan aku terbiasa dengan panggilan ini?!

"Teme, aku tidak tahu mau pulang bagaimana!"

"Bawa saja lagi payungku, dobe."

Aku terdiam sejenak...

"Eh?"

Ia tak membalas. Hanya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata onyx hitamnya yang kini terlihat begitu tenang. Aku tahu ia serius.

"Hhh... aku tidak tahu kalau mengembalikan payung saja begini susahnya..." keluhku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Ia membalas,

"Kalau tidak mau, pulang saja tanpa payung..." TEGANYA!!

"...atau menunggu sampai hujan reda di kamar aniki." lanjutnya sambil membuang wajah dariku.

Aku tak langsung membalas.

Ada apa lagi ini?

Aku bisa merasakan aura kemarahan terpancar dari dua mata onyxnya. Mungkin ia bisa tetap bicara dengan nada sedingin itu... tapi mata itu... mata itu, mata tak 'kan berbohong. Dan mata itu... marahkah? Atau? Ah, aku tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menunggu di kamar Itachi-senpai..." kataku pada akhirnya, "karena aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu, teme."

Ia tak membalas, akupun melanjutkan.

"Dan kalau aku harus menunggu, itu berarti aku akan terus menunggu di kamarmu sampai hujan reda."

Bibirnya masih terkatup erat. Tapi kedua mata onyx hitam itupun kembali menatapku, mungkin mencari kesungguhan di mata biruku.

Iapun membalas,

"Hn."

...aku tahu persis itu artinya 'ya'.

**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**

* * *

**Words: 1.259**

Review...? Kalau nggak keberatan... =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

Kenapa susah banget buat buat saya untuk mengetik fanfic? Selalu saja ada halangan... TT^TT

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Minna-san:** Arigato for d' reviews!! TT^TT Tanpa kalian saya akan benar-benar pasrah membiarkan fic ini terlunta-lunta...

**Nadh:** Nyehehe... sekali-sekali bikin fic femNaru... saya jarang banget lho, dapat ide buat bikin femNaru... =__=  
**Niero:** Kenapa kehabisan kata-kata...? o_O  
**Kristi Tamagochi: **Yap, anda benar sekaliiii... XD -spoiler?- XP  
**Teme: **Apanya yang mirip sama Rihanna?! DX Paling cuma payungnya doang! Itupun payung Rihanna warna item, tahu!  
**Nazuki Kyouru:** Njah, marah nih dibilang mama...? XP Un... kayaknya sama-sama nyosor... XD Just wait n see! ^^  
**ArdhaN:** Hiya... seperti yang saya bilang, kemampuan fluffy saya melayang entah kemana... =___=  
**Kakaichi:** Chect out my another story, dear! ^^ Saya penggemar SasuNaru asli kok, bukan yang SasufemNaru! Nyehehehe...  
**Charlotte. d'Chauchemar:** Dibanding fic saya yang lain, ini memang kurang Fluff, Cha... T-T Tapi Megu hanya berusaha supaya cinta pedofil ini bisa masuk akal... Rasanya nggak mungkin Naru langsung nyosor sama anak yang baru dikenalnya kemarin... (padahal pengen bikin gitu! XP)  
**Ryuuka:** Yup. Saya dapat gambar yang sama dari photobucket dan amat terinspirasi untuk membuat fic-nya!! XD  
**lovely lucifer: **Sayang, Mendhie... ini nggak seru. T-T Saya benar-benar hanya membuat cerita simpel tentang cinta dengan usia yang 'salah'...  
**Sefa-sama:** Begitukah?? XD Baguslah, Megu kira itu OOC... Saya benar-benar takut untuk membuat 1st POV karena takut OOC. Sangat.  
**Dillia:** Syukurlah...! XD Mana fic SasuNaru-nya? XD  
**nae-rossi chan: **Iya, nggak pa-pa. Umm... kira-kira Itachi suka nggak ya? XD -ditendang- Udah banyak hints-nya lho, say... =)  
**Uchiha Yuki-chan:** Itachi di kamarnya... XP -dilempar- Wait n see, dear... =)  
**Shizuka Daihyooga: **Arigato, Shizuka! =D Maaf Megu nggak sempat rnr fic-nya Shizuka... mengetik fic ini saja saya curi-curi kesempatan... TToTT

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Kalo iya saya yang punya, saya nggak bakalan pusing ngejar antrean kompi buat nulis fic ini... T-T

* * *

_**Black and White Challenge**_

_**Set White**_

_**Theme for this Chapter: The Endless and Faraway Sky**_

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Tapi mentari masih enggan untuk menyembunyikan sinarnya. Berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, ia masih terus bersinar gagah, menantang sang langit biru untuk tetap bersama.

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA Konoha, kemeja putih dan rok cokelat bermotif kotak-kotak, berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas sebuah sekolah. Kalau kau pikir itu sekolahnya, kau salah. Mana mungkin ada siswa SMA yang masih sekolah di SD Konoha…?

Setelah melihat sebuah kelas dengan papan tanda 6-1, gadis itu berhenti. Iapun segera membuka pintu kelas itu dengan bersemangat… Err, terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai kedua pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi yang amat keras.

"TEME!!" panggilnya riang, mengejutkan seluruh murid piket yang ada di kelas itu, tak terkecuali si bocah Uchiha. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya hampir menganga, kalau saja ia tidak terlatih untuk tampil dengan wajah stoic-nya itu. Mata biru langit gadis inipun langsung bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata onyx bocah itu. Ia tengah terpaku dengan posisi sedang menghapus papan tulis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku membawa payungmu!!" serunya lagi sambil mengangkat payung biru yang terlipat rapi itu.

Sang Uchiha hanya bisa membalas,

"K-k-kenapa kau ada di sini?!!"

* * *

**Love Isn't Blind, It Just Only Sees What Matter**

_**-Chapter 3-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Awan-awan putih halus berarak, menemani langit dengan setia. Bukan mengkhianatinya dan bahkan menutupi indahnya langit dengan warna abu-abunya seperti kemarin. Di bawah naungan mereka, seorang gadis dan seorang anak lelaki berjalan berdampingan. Angin sore yang sejuk berhembus ke arah mereka. Pepohonan yang berbaris rapi di sisi kiri jalan yang mereka tapaki ikut menari dibelai lembutnya angin. Memang, seharusnya saat ini mereka menikmati indahnya langit musim semi, kalau saja tak ada hujan yang terus membayangi mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Tidak perlu sampai datang ke sekolahku segala 'kan?!" protes anak itu. Kini, Sasuke dan Naru tengah menyusuri jalan menuju kompleks rumah mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, Teme, aku mau berterimakasih dulu!" Kata gadis berambut pirang ini sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam bocah yang ada di sebelahnya dengan gemas. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Sudah dua kali kau meminjamkanku payung… makasih, ya!"

"Mana ada orang yang berterima kasih sambil mengacak-acak rambut orang yang menolongnya?!" protes anak lelaki berbaju biru tua itu sambil menepis tangan Naru.

"Haaabis…" balas gadis dengan kulit warna caramel itu sambil merenggut, "pantat bebekmu ini lucu sih!"

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang ini bukan pantat bebek, dobe!!" balas anak lelaki itu dengan emosi.

"Hm, iya-iya… Apapun katamu!" balas Naru sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasukepun melangkah lagi di depannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa mata biru langit gadis ini masih terus mengamati rambut hitamnya. Diam-diam gadis itu bertaruh dalam hati, kalau ada bebek yang pantatnya di-cat hitam pasti akan persis dengan rambut Sasuke… pasti!

Narupun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul anak lelaki yang menapak dengan begitu angkuh itu. Wajahnya tak lagi menampakkan emosi… Mode Uchiha's Stoic Face sudah kembali ON di wajah Sasuke.

"Tadinya kupikir kau sudah pulang, lho. Soalnya ini sudah jam 4…" kata Naru memecahkan keheningan mereka, sambil melihat ke jam tangan berwarna oranye terang yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Ya, kalau bukan Itachi-senpai yang memberitahu bahwa hari ini Sasuke piket, Naru tidak mungkin mampir ke sekolah anak itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah jam 4?" Tanya Sasuke cuek tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Soalnya 'kan, untuk anak kecil jam segini…"

"Tidak ada bedanya, dobe," Sasuke memotong jawabannya, ia juga memandang Naru tajam dengan kedua mata onyx hitamnya. Ia tidak suka… ia tidak suka Naru terus-terusan menganggapnya anak-anak, meski memang itu kenyataannya. Iapun melanjutkan lagi, "Bagi anak kecil maupun dewasa, jam 4 tetaplah jam 4. Dan jangan terlalu menyepelekan anak-anak seumurku. Kami tidak sekanak-kanak yang kau kira." Sasuke lalu membuang wajah dari Naruto. Ia mendengus kesal. Mana ada 'anak-anak' yang jatuh cinta pada kekasih kakaknya?

Karena kata-kata Sasuke gadis berkuncir dua itu terdiam, langkahnya bahkan terhenti. Tapi dengan cueknya Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan gadis 17 tahun itu di belakangnya. Rona merah menghiasi kulit tan pipi gadis ini. Ia terkesima, terpesona, ter… apapun namanya, pada Sasuke saat ini. Tatapan tajam itu menyebalkan, sikap angkuh itupun sama. Tapi kata-katanya…

Ah, ingin sekali ia melompat ke depan sana dan merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya dengan gemas. Tapi ia sendiri belum terlalu mengerti… Entah itu muncul dari murni rasa gemasnya… atau mungkin karena perasaan yang lain yang belum juga ia sadari ini?

Naru melangkah lagi, mengejar langkah Sasuke lagi. Kedua mata birunya tak bisa ia alihkan dari bocah itu. Seulas senyum juga terus terukir di bibir gadis ini. Ya, anak ini memang berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Ia bahkan sangat berbeda dibanding pemuda-pemuda di sekitarnya. Naru yakin, kalau Sasuke seumur dengannya nanti, ia pun akan digilai oleh para gadis seperti sang kakak… pasti. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin Narupun akan ikut jatuh cinta padanya. Diam-diam Naru menghembuskan napas panjang. Sama saja. Kalaupun ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat Sasuke bisa seumur dengan Naru, cintanya mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan cintanya pada Itachi… tak akan berbalas.

Naru lalu melihat mata onyx Sasuke memandang ke langit sana, hanya sejenak. Membuatnya sempat terpaku lagi. Kalau saja ia tidak terus-terusan mengamati anak itu, ia tidak mungkin melihat pemandangan menakjubkan tadi. Melihat Sasuke mengadah ke langit biru yang tak berbatas itu jauh lebih indah daripada melihat lukisan manapun.

Setelah menghela napas, Naru mencoba tersenyum. Gadis itu sadar, bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke seperti ini saja sudah amat cukup baginya. Meskipun 'obrolan' mereka memang lebih pantas disebut perang yang kekanakan, Naru tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sasuke memang anak yang menarik. Jadi, nikmati saja saat yang ada ini…

"Hari ini cerah ya?" ucap gadis itu, mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Hn," balasnya.

"Untung saja cerah. Aku lupa bawa payung lagi, sih!" balas gadis bermata biru itu lagi sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Hn. Dasar dobe," ejek Sasuke.

Berbeda dari biasanya, tak ada pekikan tinggi sebagai balasan di telinga anak itu. Naru tak memprotes atau membalasnya dengan protes seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kini ada sesuatu yang lain dalam pikiran Naru. Gadis berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan hari pertamanya berbicara dengan Sasuke. Hari pertama mereka berbicara, di hari hujan yang menyedihkan itu. Ia pun memanggil anak lelaki itu…

"…Teme?"

"Hn," balas anak lelaki itu datar. Kedua tangannya masih masuk dalam saku celananya. Sneakers putihnya juga masih terus menapak di atas jalan yang keras itu dan samar-samar menimbulkan bunyi langkahnya.

"Kenapa… waktu itu kau tidak mau sepayung denganku?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit ragu. Apa Sasuke membencinya? Atau…?

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu. Naru tidak tahu kalau dibalik wajah stoic itu anak lelaki ini sedang dalam keadaan 'teramat-sangat-panik-sekali' dan tengah berusaha keras mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Naru.

Pada akhirnya, kedua bibir itu pun terbuka…

"…aku tidak mau sepayung denganmu. Nanti dobe-mu menular padaku," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"APA?!" balas Naru segera, "Teme!! Mana ada dobe yang menular?!!"

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "Kau bahkan baru saja mengakui kau itu dobe, Usuratonkachi."

Naru terpaku sejenak dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sebelum…

"…aaakh! Sialan! Dasar teme!!"

Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya di atas jalanan beraspal itu, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Entah… entah apa yang akan gadis ini katakan kalau ia tahu alasan Sasuke sebenarnya. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan kalau ia tahu perasaan Sasuke kepadanya. Entah apa, Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ketimbang mendapatkan penolakan dan tidak bisa berbicara lagi dengan gadis berambut pirang itu, anak ini memilih untuk diam dan menyembunyikan semua perasaannya itu dibalik wajah stoic dan ejekannya.

"Teme!" panggil Naru, yang kini telah ada di sisinya setelah mengejar langkahnya lagi, "Aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

"…hari ini aniki ada latihan di klub kendonya, jadi dia tidak akan pulang sampai malam nanti. Kau tidak tahu?" balas Sasuke sambil menatap tepat ke mata biru Naru. Sedikit rasa tidak suka terpancar lewat matanya.

"Eh?" balas Naru bingung.

Ia belum punya petunjuk untuk mengetahui apa maksud kalimat itu. Tapi, tak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Gadis inipun mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari kalimat Sasuke, tanpa lupa untuk tetap berada di sisinya dan memperhatikan ekspresi anak itu. Ah… ia paham sekarang. Ini… tatapan ini, sama seperti kemarin. Ini tatapan yang sama persis dengan tatapan anak itu saat ia menyuruh Naru menunggu di kamar Itachi.

Sasuke pun membuang wajah dari gadis berseragam SMA itu dan kembali menatap ke depan sana. Kembali melangkah tanpa kata.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu. Aku bukan datang untuk mengunjungi Itachi-senpai, teme," katanya lembut, kakinya juga sudah mulai melangkah mengikuti anak berkulit putih itu, "aku datang untuk mengunjungimu."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti lagi. Mata onyx hitamnya mengarah pada Naru, menatap tepat ke sepasang mata biru langit itu.

"…untuk apa?" tanyanya hampir tanpa nada.

"Huum… entahlah?" balas Naru sekenanya. Kali ini giliran dia yang melangkah di depan anak lelaki itu. Matanya memandang jauh ke atas sana, ke langit biru tak berbatas yang berhiaskan arsiran awan putih.

"Aku lebih nyaman berada bersamamu ketimbang Itachi-senpai." Katanya dengan senyum tipis, tanpa berani menatap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis pun melangkah lagi, meninggalkan Sasuke. Naru tengah berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang memalukan pada seorang anak. Sekali lagi, seorang ANAK!! Ini memang memalukan, tapi Naru toh hanya berusaha untuk lebih jujur pada dirinya… juga pada Sasuke.

Saat ia sadar, ia ternyata sudah berada cukup jauh di depan Sasuke. Akhirnya memanggil salah tingkah,

"Cepat, teme!"

Meski sudah dipanggil, Sasuke tak langsung memberi reaksi. Anak lelaki ini masih terpaku, ia terpesona melihat gadis yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di bawah langit biru indah itu. Langit biru memang amat cocok dengan gadis itu. Bukan saja matanya yang berwarna serupa dengan sang langit. Cahaya mentari yang menimpa rambut pirang indah itu membuatnya jauh lebih bersinar dibanding biasanya.

Langit biru.

Sasuke tak pernah berharap ia bertemu dengannya di bawah hujan. Juga tak berharap hujan akan turun lagi dan membasahi gadis itu lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tidak lagi. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat air hujan di wajah gadis itu… air hujan yang membuatnya tampak seperti sedang menangis.

"…hn." balasnya lemah sambil kembali berjalan mengejar langkah gadis itu.

Dalam hati ia berjanji, ia tak akan membiarkan mendung menutupi langit biru gadis ini lagi.

_**-  
To Be Continued...  
-**_

* * *

Words: 1.649...

.

.

.

Dikit banget... T-T  
Gomennasai, Minna-san... inipun udah dengan 80% perjuangan darah dan airmata...  
Temanya nggak kena' pula...

Tolong review kalau masih berkenan... T-T


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Jika sudi, harap baca catatan ini...

Pada suatu hari, seorang gadis gemuk sedang mengetik di depan komputer keluarganya. Draft yang berisi dialog fic yang akan dibuatnya sudah siap di sisi keyboardnya, tinggal di ketik dan ditambahkan deskripsinya saja. Sebenarnya, ia benci harus mengetik di saat orang-orang masih berseliweran di belakangnya, malu kalau salah satu karya jeleknya ini dilihat ataupun dibaca orang lain, meski itu keluarganya sendiri.  
Benar saja.  
Sang ibu berhenti di belakang anak perempuannya dan bertanya, "Itu apa?"  
"B-b-bunda! Nanti kalau sudah selesai baru bunda boleh baca!" balasnya panik sambil me-minimize Ms Word-nya.  
"Yey, siapa juga yang mau baca?" balas sang ibu cuek sambil berlalu pergi.

CRASH. Hati gadis itu hancur remuk. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk mengetik ficnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam itu. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendapatkan waktu di depan komputer seperti ini.

....

Kurang lebih itulah yang terjadi selama pembuatan chapter 3... TT^TT

**Review Reply**

**Nazuki Kyouru: **Mama....! Mana papaku yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu?! -ditendang- Yang kurang... yah, itu... Deskripsinya... T-T  
**Niero: **Senpai jangan pundung... Ini juga, saya cepat-cepat supaya bisa balik ke Real World... Dan ini bisa selesai cepat karena pendek-pendek aja. Coba kalo panjang...! DX Five Years Later?? Nyakakak, jalan pikiran senpai sama dengan saya. Wait n see ya... Yang gede bakal nyusul! XD  
**lovely lucifer:** Iya, ringan. Karena itu lebih gampang bikin yang ini ketimbang Real World, dan jadinya ini lebih cepat selesai... -diserang mafia-mafia Kyuubi-  
**Kristi Tamagochi:** Arigato! Saya juga pengen ketemu anak kayak Sasu!! XD -dichidori-  
**ArdhaN:** ArdhaN... TT_TT Iya, chapternya sudah saya replace. Mudah-mudahan sudah bisa diterima... TT_TT  
**Teme: ***ngedepak Teme* Brenti soal Rihanna! Dobe-ku nggak menular tahu!  
**Sefa-sama:** ...yang pedofil tuh Authornya... nyakakakak! XD -ditendang-  
**Xarlzi. Roz: **Nyahaha, 6 tahun? Whateper, yang penting chibi! -dichidori-  
**Charlotte. d'Chauchemar:** Arigato Cha... Gomen ne. Udah saya perbaiki... TT_TT  
**Kakaichi:** Iya, chap ini lebih banyak words-nya... Welcome To The Real World-nya kok nggak di-repiu? -dilempar- T-T Sejujurnya fic yang satu itu amat butuh support... Bukan saja saya kesulitan membuat angsty yang ceritanya menyakitkan hati dan progressnya lambat itu, tapi juga kesulitan untuk bisa berlama-lama di depan kompi mengetik chap-nya yang lebih panjang. Draft sudah selesai, tapi belum sempat diketik... AAARGH, benci PLN!! DX -disetrum-  
**Shizuka Daihyooga:** Bukan cuma perasaan Shizu-chan! DX Memang saya yang salah... Yah, baca saja lagi kalau masih berkenan... -dikemplang-

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Black and White Challenge**_

_**Set White**_

_**Theme for This Chapter: Chrystal Tears**_

* * *

Hari ini mendung. Memang belum hujan, tapi awan yang gelap itu seolah sudah menjanjikan kedatangan titik-titik air itu beberapa waktu ke depan. Angin juga berhembus kencang, membuatku agak kedinginan. Tapi aku masih berdiri di depan sekolahku, menunggu seseorang. Aku melirik jam tangan sporty berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku. 15.35. Apa tidak terlalu lama? Bukankah katanya ia pulang jam tiga sore?

Aku kembali memasukkan tanganku dalam kantung celanaku. Kemarin, saat ia akan pulang ke rumahnya, ia mengajakku pulang bersama lagi. Berhubung SMA Konoha memang lebih jauh ketimbang sekolahku, ia bilang nanti ia yang akan menghampiriku.

Tapi kenapa selama ini?

* * *

**Love Isn't Blind, It Just Only Sees What Matter  
**_**-Chapter 4-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

15.56

Aku membuang napas panjang. Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang. Sudahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap. Bukan lagi mungkin. Sejak awal aku memang terlalu berharap. Hanya karena beberapa obrolan ringan dengannya saja, aku sampai berharap dia bisa punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Padahal… mungkin ia hanya menganggapku seperti adiknya saja. Atau lebih parah, mungkinkah ia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk bisa mendekati aniki? …kurasa tidak. Entah kenapa aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal sejahat itu. Lagipula, bukankah ia sudah lebih dulu dekat dengan aniki ketimbang denganku?

Lalu, aku ini… aku ini apa baginya?

Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolahku. Langkah demi langkah kuambil, tapi rasanya kakiku amat berat untuk digerakkan. Aku ragu. Tidak apa-apakah kalau aku pergi sekarang? Mungkin saja ia tiba-tiba diberi jam pelajaran tambahan sampai terlambat untuk datang. Atau mungkin ia tiba-tiba diberi piket oleh gurunya…? Siapa tahu saja ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahku sekarang.

Aku berhenti. Mata onyx hitamku menatap ke jalan yang ada di hadapanku.

Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau aku datang ke sekolahnya saja?

* * *

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini aku berdiri dan menunggu.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding gerbang SMA Konoha itu. Kedua mataku terus saja memandangi setiap murid yang berjalan keluar gerbang. Ada beberapa gadis yang menyadari keberadaanku kemudian berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa-tawa tak jelas. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar kata 'imut' keluar dari mulut mereka.

Aku mendengus kesal.

Mereka bukan yang pertama yang berkata seperti itu. Sejak tadi selalu ada saja dua atau tiga gadis yang lewat dan membicarakanku seenaknya. Kata-kata itu saja yang keluar dari mereka… 'imut'… dan'manis'.

Apa-apaan sih?  
Memangnya aku ini anak perempuan?

Pandanganku mulai menerawang. Meskipun kesal aku tidak bisa protes. Bagi mereka manusia seumurku memang masih anak-anak… dan mungkin juga bagi mereka kata-kata seperti imut atau manis memang lebih pantas untuk anak-anak sepertiku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya… kalau dia… apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Apa ia juga berpikir sama dengan mereka?

Aku membuang napas panjang. Aku tidak mau dianggap imut atau apapun itu… terlebih olehnya.

Sudahlah, hentikan saja. Aku tidak mau memikirkan gadis-gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Aku berhenti bersandar, aku mengambil beberapa langkah hingga sampai ke depan gerbang. Kutatap gedung sekolah yang ada jauh di dalam sana. Apa dia masih ada di sini? Ataukah dia benar-benar sudah pulang? Apa… apa sebaiknya aku masuk saja ke dalam sana dan mencarinya?

…tidak. Masuk ke dalam lingkungan SMA Konoha dan bertemu aniki adalah hal terakhir yang kuharapkan saat ini.

Ya, aku bisa menjamin aniki masih ada di sekolah saat ini. Ia terlalu rajin dengan semua kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya. Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam sana, bertemu dengan aniki dan harus menjelaskan tujuanku datang ke sekolah ini. Menjelaskan tujuanku datang ke sini, sama saja dengan mengumumkan perasaanku terhadap gadis itu pada aniki. Hhh…

Akupun mulai melangkah meninggalkan sekolah ini. Jauh lebih baik kalau menganggap gadis itu memang melupakanku dan sudah sampai ke rumahnya. Ya, jauh lebih baik begitu… biarpun ini menyedihkan.

Aku menapak dengan perlahan. Pandanganku lalu sampai ke langit yang ada di atasku. Awan itu masih juga gelap. Ya, mungkin sedikit lagi hujan. Aku jadi ingat, hari ini aku tidak membawa payung biruku. Pagi tadi cuaca amat cerah, bahkan pada jam 7.30 saja matahari sudah amat menyilaukanku dengan sinarnya. Makanya sempat kupikir hari-hari hujan itu sudah berakhir. Ternyata aku salah.

Aku membuang napas panjang tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku tidak akan peduli. Kali ini, basahpun tidak apa-apa. Karena perjalananku sedikit lebih jauh dari biasanya, aku tidak mau bersusah payah mencari tempat berlindung dan menunggu sampai hujan reda, ataupun berlari menembus hujan seperti beberapa hari lalu. Toh hujan belum juga turun. Mudah-mudahan saja awan masih berbaik hati menungguku sampai ke rumah.

Saat berjalan, samar-samar aku mendengar suara pekikan seseorang…. Tepatnya suara makian seorang perempuan. Suara itu berasal dari tikungan yang ada di sebelah kiri jalan yang kutapaki. Apa ada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar di dekat sini?

…perkiraanku salah. Saat aku sampai ke bagian jalan yang berada tepat di sisi tikungan itu, aku memang hanya melirik sejenak. Tapi yang mataku dapati adalah dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri dan memaki-maki pada seorang gadis lain yang tengah terduduk di atas jalan. Ketiga-tiganya menggunakan seragam sekolah, tepatnya seragam SMA Konoha. Ini… bullying?

Aku berniat meneruskan perjalananku, meski ragu. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri yang begitu lemah. Meskipun mereka hanya dua orang, aku tetap saja anak-anak. Aku lebih kecil dari mereka. Bisa-bisa bukannya menolong aku malah akan memperparah keadaaan. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang dan melanjutkan langkahku… hanya selangkah. Mata onyx hitamku mendapati satu lagi hal yang membuatku terpaku. Gadis berseragam SMA Konoha yang tengah terduduk di jalan itu, yang sedang menjadi korban dari dua gadis lainnya itu… dia!

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?!" seru gadis itu, gadis yang lain menyambung.

"Hanya karena Itachi-senpai menolongmu sekali kau jadi seenaknya!! Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kau mendatangi rumah Itachi-senpai setiap hari?!"

"Berhenti mendatangi rumah Itachi-senpai!! Berhenti mendekatinya, cewek sial!"

"Kalian juga harus berhenti," ucapku dingin, memotong apapun yang akan mereka katakan lagi.

Bisa kulihat tiga pasang mata itu terus menatap ke arahku. Termasuk kedua mata biru itu, kedua mata berwarna biru langit dari gadis yang amat kusayangi itu. Aku berjalan mendekat, dan aku bisa melihat keadaannya dengan lebih jelas. Salah satu kuncirannya sudah terbuka, membuat rambut pirangnya tergerai berantakan. Kakinya lecet, pastilah gadis-gadis ini mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di jalan ini. Seragamnya juga berantakan, dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya terbuka, hingga sedikit bagian tubuh atasnya terlihat. Dan dasi cokelatnya bergantung dengan longgar di sana. Aku juga bisa melihat jelas ada bekas merah di pipinya… Sial. Amarah mulai menguasai otak dan hatiku. Kutatap mata mereka dalam-dalam dengan sepenuh amarahku, akupun melanjutkan,

"Berhenti dan pergi dari sini saat ini juga."

"Memangnya kau siapa, bocah?!" bentak gadis berambut hitam itu padaku sambil berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh.

"Aku siapa?" aku membeo. Cih. Aku benci melakukan ini, aku benci harus membawa-bawa nama orang itu. Tapi… tidak ada jalan lain…

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," kataku, "…adik lelaki dari Uchiha Itachi yang kalian gilai itu. Puas?"

Seketika itu juga wajah penuh amarah dan kecongkakan mereka berganti dengan wajah pucat. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajah mereka, dan mereka hanya bisa saling pandang dalam ketakutan. Huh, sebegitu besarnya pengaruh aniki pada gadis-gadis sialan ini?

"Pergi." Kataku lagi.

Seketika itu juga kedua gadis itu mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat ini.

Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega, tapi amarah masih menyertai aliran darahku. Kalau mengikuti kata hati, ingin sekali aku menghajar gadis-gadis itu hingga babak belur. Kini aku marah, bukan hanya marah pada mereka tapi juga marah pada diriku sendiri… marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengusir mereka. Aku benci keadaan ini. Aku benci menjadi anak kecil yang lemah seperti ini. Tapi kini aku tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku.

Aku lalu mendekat pada gadis berambut pirang ini untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya mengangguk lemah. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak untuk mencari ikat rambutnya yang tercecer, lalu mulai memperbaiki rambut pirangnya untuk dikuncir lagi. Aku menghembuskan napas… Kemejamu berantakan sampai seperti itu tapi yang kau perbaiki malah kunciranmu?! Memangnya aku ini apa? Biarpun anak-anak aku tetap saja lelaki!

"Dobe-" aku berniat menegurnya, tapi tak melanjutkan.

Tangannya masih tetap sibuk dengan kuncirannya. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Kedua mata biru itu memandang ke aspal, tidak memandangku. Hhh… kalau begitu, biarkanlah anak kecil ini bersikap selayaknya anak-anak…

Aku berlutut tepat di depannya, kukancingkan kedua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Kini aku tidak bisa menutupi rona merah di pipiku, tapi sepertinya ia juga tidak memperhatikanku. Setelah kancing, aku pindah ke dasi kotak-kotak coklatnya. Di saat aku selesai memperbaiki ikatan dasinya. Ia belum juga selesai mengikat kembali rambut pirangnya. Saat kulihat tangannya, tangan itu hanya bergerak tanpa arah, tidak benar-benar mengikat rambutnya. Saat kulihat matanya lagi, akupun sadar, ia… ia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Aku menyentuh dagunya, mengubah posisi wajahnya hingga tatapannya bertemu denganku. Bisa kulihat luka mendalam yang tersirat dari kedua mata biru langit itu saat menatapku. Tak lama, bulir-bulir airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya yang indah, membasahi pipinya yang berwarna karamel.

Aku tercekat. Hatiku bagai tersayat. Dadaku sesak. Setiap detak jantungku mengirimkan rasa sakit ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihat airmata itu ada di wajahnya. Harus kuakui, mata birunya yang basah, dan tetesan airmata yang keluar dari sana amatlah indah. Tapi… bukan, aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih. Aku tidak ingin ia kesakitan seperti ini.

Aku menggerakkan jemari putihku ke pipinya, menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu menyambut tanganku, ia letakkan telapak tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari telapak tanganku itu di atas jemariku. Ia genggam erat tanganku yang masih menyentuh pipinya itu. Dan matanya terpejam, lebih banyak lagi air mata yang keluar dari matanya… meski semuanya tanpa suara. Tanpa isakan.

Tuhan… Bagaimana… bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan airmata itu?

Setelah itu, rasa-rasanya tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kedua wajah kami. Lalu, perlahan, kukecup bibirnya. Air matanya membasahi pipiku. Tapi, dengan mata yang separuh terbuka, bisa kulihat air mata telah berhenti menetes dari matanya. Aku lalu memejamkan mataku, dan menikmati detik demi detik yang kami lalui dengan kecupan lembut ini.

Lalu, perlahan, aku berhenti dan mundur. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak sadar bahwa selama mengecupnya aku bahkan telah menahan napasku. Dan kemudian, kesadaran mulai kembali ke otakku.

A-aku telah menciumnya…!

"Ma-maaf!" pekikku sebelum bangkit dan pergi.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu dengan jantung yang masih terus berdebar-debar. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun dan menyiramiku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus saja berlari menuju rumahku.

* * *

"…to, otouto. Buka pintunya," panggil seseorang. Suara ketukan pintu juga terdengar di telingaku. Sayup-sayup aku membuka kedua mataku.

Aku memandangi tempatku berada, di atas kasur, dalam kamarku sendiri. Aku memandangi jendela kamarku, gelap. Sudah malam? Aku melirik jam tanganku… 18.34.

…Sejak kapan aku tertidur?

Suara itu lalu terdengar lagi.

"Otouto, buka pintunya…"

Aniki?

Aku bergerak malas menuju pintuku dan membukanya. Kedua mata onyx hitamkupun langsung bertatapan dengan dua mata yang berwarna sama. Anikipun langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Ibu menyuruhku memberitahumu sesuatu," katanya, "kita…"

"Aniki," potongku. Aku memang belum sadar benar dari kantukku, tapi otakku masih cukup sadar untuk mengingat semua kejadian sebelum aku tertidur tadi. Dan dengan bertemu aniki secara langsung, apapun yang kupikirkan tadi kembali terlintas.

"Apa aniki tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik baginya?" kataku tajam.

Aniki masih diam, tapi matanya memancarkan tanya.

"Naru," Kataku, berharap nama itu sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang sedang kubicarakan saat ini. "Apa aniki tidak bisa menjaganya?! Ia sampai ditindas oleh fans brutal aniki!!"

Emosi menguasaiku. Otakku, hatiku, dan tubuhku. Tidak saja aku berseru pada aniki, aku juga menatap aniki tajam. Akhirnya akupun melanjutkan,

"Kalau… kalau saja aku seumurnya, aku…" aku terhenti sejenak, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada aniki!"

Kulihat aniki membuka mulutnya,

"Sas…"

Tapi terhenti.

Terhenti oleh pintu kamarku yang kubanting hingga tertutup tepat di depannya ini. Aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari aniki. Tidak untuk saat ini. Terlebih, ia pasti tahu sekarang. Ia pasti tahu apa yang kurasakan pada gadis itu saat ini.

…sial.

Aku bersandar di pintuku, berharap di balik pintu itu aniki sudah pergi… entah ke kamarnya atau kemanapun. Aku sungguh berharap begitu. Aku lalu terduduk lemas di lantai, masih di sisi pintuku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku mendengar suaranya…

"Sasuke, aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata aniki dari balik pintu, "Tapi, kau punya hak untuk menyukainya."

Sejenak mataku melebar. Kejut memenuhi hatiku. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

…apa maksudnya itu?

Akupun segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarku. Tapi saat kubuka pintuku …aniki sudah tidak ada di sana.

**_-  
To Be Continued...  
-_**

**

* * *

Words: 2.182  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Pertama kalinya ngepost fanfic di warnet... T_T Server saya masih rusak...

**Review Reply!**

**Niero: **S-s-senpai punya indra ke-enam? Kok bisa baca pikiran saya?! DX  
**Xarlzi. Roz:** Un. Sasu mesum... -dichidori- Sasu: Emang author di sini siapa, hah?!  
**ArdhaN: **Arigato, ArdhaN! Syukurlah... =D  
**nae-rossi chan:** Nyehehe... saya berhasil menyebar virus pedo... -dilempar-  
**Nazuki Kyouru:** A'aaah... papa barunya Sasu, yaaaa? X3 -dirasengan-  
**lovely lucifer: **Itachi mo ngasih tahu kalo Author setreessss... Nyakakakak... pucing! Pucing! Monitor di warnet bikin saya pusing! _ -dijagal yang punya warnet-  
**Sefa-sama: **Nyohoho... Sasu gitu loh... Uchiha gitu loh... XP Sama? Nyahaha, sesama bakpau mari kita berpelukaaaan! *hug*  
**Kristi Tamagochi: **Un, tapi perjuangan untuk mengupdate chapter terakhir nggak kira-kira deh... Habis kesabaran saya nunggu servernya sembuh... T^T Berjuang Kristi! Fight!!  
**ambudaff:** Nyehehe, iya ambu... Pas udah tamat, saya sodorin fic gaje ini ke bunda. Alhamdulillah beliau suka... =D [Saya berani ngasih karena ini bukan yaoi... T_T Pengen sih, beliau baca yang lain juga... tapi...] Soal POV... duh, iya, Sasuke tuh yang salah... -dichidori-  
**Kakaichi: **Sayang saya nggak tahu Lunatic Honey... saya udah jarang banget baca manga lho... *pundung di pojokan*  
**Charlotte. d'Cauchemar:** Nyehehe... Cha juga gitu?? Pokoknya buat semua yang senasib, semangat! XD  
**Sarah_Chan_:** Nyehehe, kalo sedih gini masih fluff bukan ya? *ngelirik Blackpappi* -dilempar- Fic ini mungkin nggak pantes masuk white... hhh...  
**Teme: ***nyembur bensin* Arigato, Teme!  
**Aquirelle Luna: **Arigato, Luna-san...! ^^  
**VongoLa-Ai:** Nyehehe, Ai-san keliling buat review fic saya... *terbang ke langit ke tujuh* -ditendang- Arigato!

**Flame Reply =P**

**Arara~ : **Arigato udah ngasih flame pertama saya... =) Tapi seharusnya anda bisa menjabarkan lebih jauh mengapa anda menyebut fic ini bodoh. Lagipula, bukankah dari awal saya sudah membeberkan siapa pairingnya? Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu baca, 'kan? Kalau memang fic ini sejelek itu, silahkan langsung laporkan ke pihak FFN, daripada anda membuang waktu untuk memberikan flame. Terakhir, asal tahu saja, Soal mati... Arara~-san, you know what? Andai bunuh diri itu nggak dilarang agama, dari dulu saya udah dalam kubur.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Black & White Challenge**_

_**Set: White**_

_**Theme for this chapter: White Day**_

* * *

Aku memandang ke langit, langit biru. Awan putih berarak dengan indahnya. Dan angin juga bertiup ke arahku. Sejuk. Sungguh hari yang indah. Sore yang indah. Tapi… hatiku rasanya kacau. Jantungku terus berdebar tidak karuan.

Aku sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, di bawah pepohonan rimbun yang berbaris rapi di sisi jalan ini. Ini adalah jalan dimana aku bertemu dia untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pertama kali… karena kurasa pertemuan tak berarti di rumahnya tidak bisa diperhitungkan sebagai pertemuan yang sebenarnya. Hhhh…

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka menunggu. Tapi kali ini aku menunggu. Anak itu memang aneh. Dia bahkan bisa membuatku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di sini ketimbang menghampirinya di sekolahnya.

…ya. Kurasa, mendatanginya di sana hanya akan membuatnya sebal. Pastilah teman-temannya menganggap aku kakaknya atau apalah, yang pada akhirnya akan membuat dia merasa seperti anak kecil gara-gara tingkahku. Padahal… dia bukan sekedar anak kecil bagiku. Bukan.

Aku menatap langit lagi. Hari ini tidak hujan, juga tidak mendung seperti kemarin…

Kemarin… kemarin lagi-lagi aku kehujanan. Tapi aku bahkan tidak mempedulikan hujan. Pikiranku terlalu terfokus padanya. Kurang lebih seperti waktu itu, hari pertama aku bertemu Teme. Waktu itu pikiranku terlalu terfokus pada Itachi-senpai… tak peduli pada hujan yang membasahiku. Bahkan bersyukur karena bisa menyamarkan airmataku dengan air hujan. Tapi kemarin… ia justru jadi satu-satunya orang yang menghentikan air mataku… ah, tidak. Waktu itu juga sama. Seorang bocah dengan payung birunya. Seorang bocah yang membuatku berhenti menangis. Seorang bocah yang… begitu kusadari, telah mengambil hatiku.

* * *

**Love Isn't Blind, It Just Only Sees What Matter**  
-_Chapter 5-_

_

* * *

_

Ah, akhirnya dia datang juga!

Kulihat anak itu tengah berjalan dengan angkuh seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Ransel hitamnya menggantung dengan setia di punggungnya. Dan seperti biasa, ia memakai kaos biru tua dengan celana pendek putihnya itu. Aku bisa bertaruh kalau dia ini memang benar-benar blue lover! Itachi-senpai penggemar warna hitam, dan adiknya penggemar biru… Mereka ini lucu.

"T-teme!" Panggilku. Jangan heran. Aku sudah berusaha untuk meredakan rasa tegangku, tapi tidak berhasil. Pastilah suaraku terdengar seperti pelamar kerja yang sedang nervous saat namanya dipanggil untuk interview. Persis.

Anak lelaki itu lalu memandangku dengan kedua mata onyx hitamnya. Rasa kejut terpancar di sana dengan teramat jelas. Aku jadi terdiam… memangnya dia tidak melihatku, apa? Dari tadi aku berdiri di sini menyaingi rambu jalan yang ada di seberang sana, dan… dia tidak melihatku? As-ta-ga! Apa dia berjalan sambil mengkhayal?

"Teme?" Panggilku lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

Ia masih terdiam. Kulihat keringat dingin menjalari wajahnya. Ha, terlepas sudah topeng Stoic keluarga Uchiha dari sang anak bungsu. Catat! Hari ini seorang Uzumaki menorehkan sejarah baru: Membuat tegang seorang Uchiha. Seharusnya aku berlari ke museum rekor saat ini juga, kalau saja rasa tegang yang sama tidak menjalari tubuhku.

Sungguh, aku baru tahu kalau ragu-ragu dan nervous itu bisa menular!

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya?

Ia berjalan lagi seolah ia tidak melihat dan tidak mendengar apa-apa dariku.

"Hei! TEME! Kau dengar aku, kan?!" Seruku sambil mulai menggerakkan kakiku, mengejar langkahnya. Seruanku tak berhasil menghentikannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Teme! Berhenti! Kubilang berhenti! Aku mau bicara!!" seruku lagi pada anak lelaki dengan rambut pantat bebek itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," balas Sasuke tanpa melambatkan langkahnya. Sial!

"Ada!" seruku sambil tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak ada," balasnya lagi.

"Kubilang ada, ya ada! Memangnya kau tahu apa yang mau kubicarakan?!"

"Aku tahu! Dan aku tidak mau dengar! Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!!" seru anak itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dariku.

"TEMEEE!!" pekikku sambil mengejarnya.

Sial! Jangan remehkan aku ya! Aku memang anak terbodoh di kelas, tapi jangan pikir kemampuan fisikku ini kalah darinya!!

Suara hentakan cepat sepatu kami berdua terdengar memenuhi jalan. Jalanan ini memang sepi. Dan kurasa hanya kami berdua saja orang aneh yang mau main kejar-kejaran di sore seperti ini. Aku terus berusaha untuk mengejar anak lelaki yang masih saja berlari di depanku ini. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi!!

Akhirnya aku berhasil meraih ransel hitamnya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke jalan. Hampir. Karena aku yang berada tepat di belakangnya dan menangkapnya dalam pelukanku. Kamipun jatuh terduduk di atas aspal hitam itu. Tentu, dengan dia yang berada dalam dekapan eratku.

"Lepaskan aku, dobe!!" serunya sambil berusaha lepas dariku, "Kalau kau hanya mau mengatakan bahwa kau ini pacar aniki dan mau menolakku, itu tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menahan bocah lelaki ini dalam pelukanku. Ia memang terus saja berontak. Tapi tanganku juga terus saja mendekapnya dengan erat. Sikapnya masih begini tapi tidak mau disebut anak-anak? Dasar Teme!

"Siapa bilang aku pacar Itachi-senpai, hah?!" bentakku, "Dia sudah menolakku, tahu!!"

Anak lelaki ini berhenti berontak. Bibirnya juga tak berucap apa-apa lagi. Namun, nampaknya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi CPU di otaknya untuk memproses informasi yang baru saja kuberikan.

"…ia sudah menolakku," kataku lagi, dengan nada yang tidak setinggi tadi, "…di hari hujan itu, Teme. Saat pertama kali kau meminjamkanku payungmu."

"T-tapi…" ia langsung mencoba membantah, tapi tak melanjutkan. Biar begitu, aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Iya," kataku, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ia ucapkan itu, "Aku memang menyukai Itachi-senpai."

Aku lalu diam. Ia juga masih diam. Lewat dekapanku, bisa kurasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Aku lalu membuang napas dan mendekatkan wajahku ke kepalanya. Menyentuh rambut hitamnya dengan wajahku. Menghirup wangi yang menggelitik hidungku. Siapa sangka rambut yang sering kusebut pantat bebek ini bisa sehalus dan sewangi ini?

"Aku murid pindahan. Aku masuk ke SMA Konoha karena koneksi nenekku. Tsunade-baa-chan sembarangan saja memasukkanku ke dalam SMA terkenal itu, padahal aku ini tidak pintar. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan? Masuk ke SMA Konoha itu susah. Lebih banyak orang-orang yang lebih pintar dariku tapi gagal. Akhirnya, sejak mereka tahu kemampuanku, mereka membenciku. Mereka sering mengejekku. Belakangan, mereka juga sering menjahiliku, mencoreti bukuku, merusak seragamku, mengisi sampah ke lokerku, dan… yah, yang seperti itulah! Sampai…"

Akhirnya aku menyandarkan pipiku di rambut lembut itu. Dan dia tidak menolak.

"…Itachi-senpai menolongku. Ia bahkan melaporkan murid-murid yang menggangguku itu pada guru, dan mereka tak lagi menggangguku. Saat ia tahu apa masalahku, senpai mau menolongku. Ia mengizinkanku datang dan belajar di rumahnya. Setelah itu… kau sendiri tahu kan? Singkat cerita, aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Jadi hari itu aku mengutarakan perasaanku, tapi ia menolakku. Baginya aku tidak lebih dari adik kelas yang perlu dibantu. Itu saja. Lalu hari itu…"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada anak lelaki ini.

"…aku bertemu denganmu, Teme," aku lalu membuang napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "lalu sekarang kau membuatku sadar, bahwa perasaanku kepadanya hanya simpati saja, hanya rasa hormat belaka."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Tak lama, aku mendengar balasan darinya,

"…hn."

"HN?!" balasku segera, "Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar itu kau hanya bisa bilang 'hn'?! Coba kau hitung berapa banyak kalimatku! Kalau ditulis itu bisa jadi satu paragraf super panjang! Balasanmu… balasanmu…," aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata, "'hn' itu bahkan belum bisa dihitung jadi satu kata, teme!!" Aku berseru di telinganya.

"Lalu kau mau aku berkata apa, dobe?!" katanya sambil menutup kuping kanannya, yang sempat jadi sasaran suara indahku. Aku memeluknya erat lagi, semuanya karena rasa gemas dan kesal yang bercampur baur jadi satu.

"Apa susahnya sih mengaku kalau kau sudah salah paham?! Bilang saja kalau kau memang sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Kalau kau itu cemburu pada Itachi-senpai, dan kau menyukai-" ku.

Aku terhenti. Terdiam.

Dia juga sama.

Tapi dia mengerti.

"…aku malas mengatakan itu dalam posisi seperti ini, dobe," ucapnya pada akhirnya, "kau pikir aku bonekamu?"

Secara otomatis sebuah senyuman meluncur dari bibirku. Aku memeluknya lebih erat dan membalas sekenanya,

"Apa boleh buat, badanmu kecil sih, enak dipeluk…"

Mendengar kata-kataku, ia langsung melepaskan diri dariku. Ia lalu berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan emosi dengan kedua mata onyx hitamnya.

"Lima tahun," katanya sambil tetap menatap garang padaku, "Lima tahun, dobe. Perbedaan umur kita hanya lima tahun. Dan aku berjanji, kalau aku masih hidup lima tahun lagi… aku akan lebih tinggi darimu!"

Kali ini bukan hanya senyuman, sebuah cengiran terukir jelas di wajahku. Akupun membalasnya dengan riang,

"Tepati janjimu itu!"

* * *

Langit masih cerah. Tidak menipuku seperti kali kedua aku harus dipinjamkan payung oleh Sasuke. Ia berjalan di sisiku, masih tetap angkuh seperti biasanya. Tapi toh aku bisa melihat rona merah yang terus menghiasi pipinya.

Dulu, aku selalu memimpikan untuk berjalan _hand in hand_ dengan kekasihku. Rasanya itu akan sangat romantis. Saling berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan. Orang lain yang melihatnya juga akan berpikir sama tentang kami. Tapi… mana kutahu kekasih pertamaku adalah bocah kelas 6 SD yang masih berumur 12 tahun? Kalau aku memaksa, yang ada bukan romantis. Bisa kujamin orang-orang malah akan langsung beranggapan bahwa kami adalah kakak adik yang rukun! Jadi… untuk saat ini itu tidak perlu. Melihatnya menyesuaikan laju langkahnya dengan langkahku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Sangat-sangat cukup.

Tak terasa, kami sampai di rumahnya. Ya, lagi-lagi aku singgah ke sini. Seperti biasa, kompleks perumahan kami memang selalu sepi, termasuk kediaman keluarga Uchiha ini. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya, ada sebuah truk pengangkut barang berwarna putih yang memarkir di depan rumah ini. Yah, aku hanya bisa mencoba meredam tanyaku dan tetap mengikuti Sasuke berjalan sampai ke pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya sembari membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu.

Hanya sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, kami langsung bertemu dengan sosok Itachi-senpai. Sepertinya ia sedang memakai sepatunya dan mungkin bersiap untuk pergi entah kemana.

"Selamat datang," katanya.

Tak lama, sepasang mata onyx miliknya itu menyadari keberadaanku.

"Se-selamat sore!" ucapku malu-malu sambil menunduk dan memberi hormat. Yah, kali ini ia tidak akan bertanya aku mengunjungi siapa 'kan? Itachi-senpai itu pintar. Ia pasti sudah tahu… atau minimal paham tentang hubungan kami. Tapi ini tetap saja memalukan… bukan, aku bukan malu akan hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Yaaah… pernahkah kau pikir bahwa seniormu juga akan jadi calon kakak mertuamu? Err… kalau sampai mertua segala sih pikiranku memang terlalu jauh… tapi tetap saja rasanya kurang lebih seperti itu!

"Aniki," panggil Sasuke. Entah mengapa aku merasa ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya dariku…

"Kenapa ada truk di depan sana? Siapa yang pindah?" tanyanya pada sang kakak.

Tuh kan? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha akan peduli dengan masalah orang lain?  
OK, OK. Aku memang baru mengenal anggota keluarga Uchiha ini sejak sebulan lalu. Selain itu, masing-masing putra paman Fugaku ini sudah pernah menolongku. Dan itu jelas-jelas membantah kalimatku tentang ketidakpedulian Uchiha terhadap orang lain tadi. Tapi, kurasa, urusan orang pindahan bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatian mereka… karena yang satu itu, jangankan untuk diurusi, aku yakin itu bahkan bukan sesuatu yang biasa dibicarakan di lingkungan Uchiha.

Kalau Sasuke berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian senpai dengan pertanyaan itu, ia akan gagal.  
Awalnya kukira begitu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Aku melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Itachi-senpai.

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu semalam, otouto," katanya.

Apanya? Semalam apanya? Rasa penasaran mulai menggelitik perutku.  
Tapi di saat yang bersamaan jantungku berdenyut lebih pelan… tubuhku bahkan sudah bersiap untuk mendengar hal yang buruk ini.

Itachi-senpai menghembuskan napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Kita akan pindah ke Otto."

* * *

_**Lima Tahun Kemudian…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Langit mendung. Nampaknya minggu ini Tuhan suka sekali menurunkan hujan. Sama seperti waktu itu. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Aku tidak terburu-buru untuk sampai rumah agar tidak kena hujan atau apapun. Aku hanya berjalan pelan. Tas tangan oranyeku masih setia kugenggam. Dress putihku yang menggantung hingga ke bawah lutut juga sesekali melambai tertiup angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

Akhirnya, hujan turun dari langit. Aku terhenti. Bukannya lari menghindar dari hujan, aku malah berhenti. Akupun kembali berjalan dengan rintik-rintik air yang terus jatuh di tempat ini, membasahi jalan, membasahi pohon dan juga membasahi tanah. Juga membasahiku. Setelah membasahi rambut pirangku yang tergerai, titik-titik air itu jatuh beramai-ramai ke atas cardigan oranye yang sedang kupakai, tak lupa untuk menembus hingga ke gaun putihku.

Aku tak peduli.

Semuanya gara-gara orang itu.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Maret… White Day. Hari dimana para lelaki memberikan hadiah kepada kekasihnya, sebagai balasan dari hadiah yang mereka terima di hari Valentine. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku? Di hari White Day ini aku malah bertengkar dengannya, orang yang paling kucintai.

Apa-apaan 'aku sibuk dengan urusan sekolah' itu?! Sudah begitu, saat aku bersabar dan menawarkan diri untuk datang ke Otto, ia malah melarangku! Bukan, bukan hanya melarangku, tapi juga mengusirku! Sial! Aku 'kan tidak minta banyak?! Kami jarang bertemu, sangat jarang bertemu. Dalam setahun, yang kuinginkan hanyalah tetap bertemu dengannya di hari tahun baru, natal, uang tahun, Valentine dan White day! Itu saja! Tidak banyak 'kan?

Tahun ini kami tidak bisa melewatkan 14 Februari bersama karena aku malah harus lembur di kantorku. Dan sekarang kami malah tidak bisa bersama-sama di White Day karena alasan-alasannya yang tidak jelas itu! Apa dia bermaksud membalas dendam padaku?

Aku membuka mulutku, menyerukan isi hatiku dalam dua kalimat suci:

"Aaaargh, Teme! Kau tetap saja brengsek!!"

"Hn. Dan kau tetap saja bodoh seperti dulu, dobe." Balas seseorang.

Saat itulah baru kusadari, sebuah payung transparan tengah menaungiku dari hujan. Dan payung itu dipegang erat oleh seorang pemuda. Coba kau tebak siapa pemuda itu? Ya, dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Si Teme. Kekasihku.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Tanyaku ragu pada pemuda yang tengah memakai kemeja hitam yang dipasangkannya dengan jins berwarna putih itu. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku sendiri.

"Aku di sini karena aku ingin, dobe. Kemanapun aku mau, aku akan pergi. Dan itu bukan urusanmu," balasnya dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan datang, teme?! Kau malah melarangku pergi segala!" balasku emosi.

"Memangnya siapa yang menutup telpon dan menonaktifkan HP-nya duluan, hah? Tadi aku belum selesai bicara, dobe!" balasnya, emosi juga mulai menyertai nada kalimatnya.

Aku diam. Ya, akulah orang yang ia maksud itu. Lantaran kesal, aku memutuskan telponku. Dan bukan saja aku me-reject semua panggilannya, aku juga menonaktifkan handphoneku. Dalam hati, aku mengakui kesalahanku. Karena emosi aku tidak sempat mendengar penjelasannya sampai akhir. Kini akupun menatap pada mata onyx hitamnya itu, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku pindah," katanya.

EH…?

"Seminggu lalu aku mendapat izin dari ayahku untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dan baru kemarin malam aku sampai di sini. Tadi, saat kau menelpon, aku harus ke SMA Konoha untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolah itu. Makanya, tadi aku mau menyuruhmu menunggu, tapi kau malah bilang akan pergi ke Otto. Aku melarang dan kau malah menutup telpon. Dasar dobe."

Aku terdiam.

Dia juga diam.

Hanya suara hujan saja yang terus mengisi kekosongan suara di antara kami.

Aku hanya memandangi wajah pemuda yang kini lebih tinggi dariku itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak bertemu dengannya selama tiga bulan mampu membuatku tersihir untuk terus mengaguminya seperti ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa pertumbuhan anak zaman sekarang itu bisa secepat ini. Tapi satu perkiraanku yang tidak meleset, ia jadi lelaki yang sangat... Ah, kembali ke topik semula. Aku hanya berharap penyesalan di mata biru langit ini sudah cukup sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Rasanya aku masih terlalu malu untuk meminta maaf atas semua kebodohanku ini.

Aku sungguh takjub… kenapa dia bisa terus bertahan dengan orang sebodoh aku.  
Tapi, dia juga sama.  
Dia harus bersyukur karena ada gadis baik sepertiku yang mau menerima semua sikap menjengkelkannya itu!

"Mana hadiah White Day-ku?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan kami.

Bisa kulihat ia mendengus kesal sebelum membalas tajam,  
"Aku setengah mati berusaha untuk bisa pindah sebelum hari ini dan kau malah menagih hadiah?"

"…aku sudah memberimu cokelat, teme," balasku sambil merenggut.

"Hn. Lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasa tart cokelatmu itu? Kau beruntung jasa pengiriman itu masih bersedia mengantarnya sampai ke Otto, bukan membuangnya karena dianggap sebagai makanan kadaluarsa!"

Rasa marahku muncul lagi,

"Dasar Te-" me!

Seharusnya itu yang kuteriakkan sekeras mungkin sebelum aku lari meninggalkannya di sini. Seharusnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, bibirnya yang lembut itu memagut bibirku dalam satu ciuman hangat. Membuatku menghapus semua rencana bodoh di otakku dalam sekejap. Menggantinya dengan semua perasaan bahagia yang mengisi sampai ke relung jiwaku. Aku heran, bagaimana caranya ia mengatur tangannya untuk tetap memegang payung sambil menciumku. Tanganku saja rasa-rasanya mulai gemetar dan siap untuk menjatuhkan tas tangan oranye milikku detik ini juga. Meski terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, tak sampai semenit , kecupan manis itu berakhir.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Sungguh, aku bahkan tak sadar kapan aku menutupnya!

Kutatap ia dengan kedua mata biruku, dan ia balas menatap dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam bercahaya itu.

"Aku pulang, dobe," katanya.

Akupun tersenyum dan membalas lembut,

"Selamat datang, teme!"

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Words: 2.665**

.

.

.

**...multi-chap kedua saya yang tamat... (baru sadar! DX)  
Arigato untuk yang sudah mereview, memberi semangat, juga yang menjadikannya sebagai favorit.  
Sekali lagi, Arigato Gozaimasu... m(_ _)m**

**For the last time,**

**Review please? If you don't mind! ^^**


End file.
